Guyver: The Ninja Battles
by Gamer165
Summary: While on a mission with Tsunade Sakura finds the fifth Bio-booster unit and fuses with it and after Naruto's return her and Naruto meet two boys who are fused to Bio-booster units also and now a new battle begins. Rated T for some violence and mild gore.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Guyver the Bio-Booster Suit all I own is my ideas and my OC Mike

And this takes place post time skip and if you watched the 2005 anime or read the English manga after Agito activated unit 3

_A long time ago an alien race known as the Creators came to earth and with their advance science they created the Zonanoids humans who can shape shift into violent monsters and a biomechanical suit of armor known as the Bio-Booster but several Bio-Booster units that were worn by humans went out of control and were named Guyver which meant out of control. But years will pass and a battle between good and evil will have already begun but for a kunoichi of the Hidden Leaf village the battle is just beginning._

"_In the darkness of night when a terror of the past becomes unleashed."_

"_And you don't know what your choice is but you know that your destiny is in your hand."_

"_Don't give up the fight."_

"Battle with your heart and protect those that you care about."

"_For now is the time for dark to come to light."_

"_Guyver the dark destroyer."_

"Guyver the force of chaos."

"_Fight for the light invincible dark defender Guyverrr!"_

Episode 1: Guyver unit #5 activate

It was 12 in the afternoon and a girl with pink hair who wore a pink jersey, a black and pink jacket, a pink skirt, black gloves, blue sandals, and a blue headband with a metal plate on it that had a symbol that looked like a leaf was gathering herbs because the village leader who happened to be her sensei ordered her to accompany her on a herb gathering mission. "Sakura did you find any herbs yet?" "No Tsunade sensei not yet." And Tsunade was beginning to the feel the stress of not only being Hokage why she accepted the job she'll never know but also the stress of training Sakura why she accepted Sakura's offer to train her she'll never figure that one out either but she still remembered that day when Naruto left the village to train under Jiraya after failing to stop Saskue from betraying the Leaf Village to go train under Orochimaru and Sakura came barging into her office and begged her to train her and that was 2 and a half years ago.

And Tsunade just said, "Alright go into woods and see if you can find some on your own radio in if you find anything." "Yes sensei" and Sakura went into the woods and Tsunade was thinking "_Please don't get yourself killed._" And after a little while Sakura turned her radio on to tell Tsunade that she found some herbs but saw something falling from the sky.

And Tsunade heard Sakura over the radio "_Tsunade sensei I found the herbs I put them in the bag but I saw something falling from the sky I'm go check it out" _and Tsunade just said, "Alright but careful" "_Don't worry I'll be fine I promise._" And after cutting communications Sakura went and found whatever it was that fell. It was a huge metal disk "_Strange the metal on the disk feels like skin._" And Sakura picked the disk up and the small pink orb in the middle started glowing and it floated out of her hands and suddenly the back of it opened and revealed that the inside of the disk was covered with pink flesh but suddenly several tentacles came out and started to wrap Sakura up and Tsunade heard Sakura's screams and by the time she got there Sakura was inside the disk and Tsunade was thinking "_Crap I shouldn't have let her investigate just my luck my only student getting devoured by some weird metal thing._"

And then the disk was covered in a bright pink light and then when the pink light and the disk vanished Tsunade saw a figure in a bright pink suit of armor that had a strange pointed tentacle growing out the helmet and bright pink eyes with two sharp points coming out of the arms that looked like they could extend into swords or blades and strange piece of metal in the forehead area of the helmet and Tsunade was about to attack until she heard it speak and she recognized the voice instantly "_Tsunade sensei wait it's me so you can relax please don't attack._" "Sakura is that you" and Sakura breathed a sigh of relief "_Yup it's me"_ she said cheerfully. And Tsunade quickly said, "How bout you take that armor off so it won't look like I'm coming back with an armored alien." "_Right_" and Sakura thought about how to take the armor off and suddenly a flash of pink light surrounded her and when the light vanished Tsunade saw Sakura was standing in front of her and Tsunade told her, "Alright now your going to explain to me what just happened right now." "Okay when I picked the disk the metal felt like skin and then this pink orb started glowing then it floated out of my hands and the back of it opened and the inside was covered with pink flesh but several tentacles came out of it and wrapped around my whole body then they pulled me into the disk then I got covered in this pink suit of armor." "Yeah and we know the rest." Tsunade said with a chuckle but Sakura mentioned, "The weird thing about it is the armor I don't know how to explain it but the armor's alive."

And Tsunade noticed something "Hey Sakura where did you get that necklace?" and Sakura quickly noticed that she now had on a necklace that had a smaller version of the disk as pendent and Tsunade tried to take it off "OW!" "What are you're trying to do pull my skin off!" and Tsunade said, "Sorry about that but I think that your new necklace acts as a storage container for the armor and since when I tried to take it off you felt like your skin was being pulled that means I don't know how to say this but Sakura you're now the host of some bio-mechanical suit of armor." "Bio- mewhata" "Bio-mechanical means even though it's just a suit of armor it also has some of the properties of a living creature and apparently it picked you as it's host." And Sakura was freaking out screaming, "You mean it's a parasite!" "No I don't think it has a parasitic relationship with you more like a symbiotic relationship."

And Sakura said, "You're saying I'm now fused with it." And then suddenly a group of Sound ninja appeared "What is this all about if you're looking for a fight you've found it!" but the Sound ninja just ignored the angry Hokage now yelling at them and turned to Sakura "You're coming with us host of Guyver unit #5" _"If they said this is the fifth unit so there's more of these suits and what they do mean by when they said Guyver?_" And suddenly the four Sound ninja just turned into monsters and laughed and one of them said "We're known as Zonanoids and the girl who's the host of unit 5 is coming with us so we can extract the Guyver unit."

And Tsunade just yelled out, "Yeah right if you think I'm going to let you kidnap my student you've got another thing coming!" Then she punched one of them and the one who looked like a snake with tentacles just grabbed Tsunade and sent like 10 volts of electricity through her and threw her to the ground and Tsunade just cried out "Sakura run" and Sakura was getting madder by the second and said, "if you want to fight well you're getting one" and she just cried out "Guyver!" and was thinking about being in the suit of armor and suddenly the pendent on her necklace started glowing and she was covered by a flash of pink light and when the light vanished Sakura was for the second time wearing the suit of armor and the four zonanoids just looked at her and the one who injured Tsunade grabbed Sakura "It doesn't matter if you can summon it you're still going to die."

And then one of the points on the arm grew into a blade like weapon and Sakura cut one of the zonanoid's tentacles off and it happened to be the one she was being held by and after the zonanoid looked the bloody stump from where his tentacle was cut off Sakura quickly cut him in two. And then Sakura said with anger in her voice "_My turn._" And extended the other arm blade and cut a zonanoid who looked like a mutant bear in the throat and he was now dead lying in a pool of his own blood. Then she killed the remaining two by slicing them right down the middle and after they were all dead Sakura retracted the arm blades and quickly turned the armor back into is necklace form and then she helped Tsunade up "Tsunade sensei are you all right" "Yeah I'm fine let's go home all right." And they went back to the Leaf Village with the herbs but Sakura noticed something different about Tsunade and thought that she had a lot to think about and Tsunade thought, "_When we get back I'll have to report what happened to Shizune which means I'll have to tell Sakura that I'm going to classify her new armor as an S-class weapon meaning no one not even Kakashi and the other Jonin or the Anbu can know anything about this." _

**Preview:**

_Sakura narrating: "Well me and Tsunade sensei are back home and Naruto has just returned after 2 and a half years but the reunion's cut short when three of those zonanoid things come and injure a certain idiot then two boys show up and both of them are wearing different colored versions of the necklace I got on which means these two are bonded to a Guyver suit and after me and the two boys use our Guyver suits to kill the Zonanoids then me and Naruto take them to see Tsunade sensei where Kakashi sensei and Shikamaru happen to be there along Naruto's sensei Jiraya then Naruto blabs about what happen." "Then the two boys who helped me explain who the Zonanoids are and what exactly the Guyver suits are." "Next time on Guyver: The Ninja Battles Answers revealed see you soon."_

**Well chapter one's finished and I'm going to end each chapter with a little preview of the next chapter so please read and review.**


End file.
